1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket, especially to a socket for electrically connecting a semiconductor package to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
U. S. Pat. No. 7,121,858 discloses a connector for a semiconductor package, referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the connector of U. S. Pat. No. 7,121,858 comprises a main body 80 with an inserting portion 804 in a center thereof, an upper mounting portion 81 and a lower mounting portion 82, a locking portion 86 pivotally assembled to the upper mounting portion 81, an actuator 84 adapted for actuating the locking portion 86 and an engaging portion 85 located upon the lower mounting portion 82 and received in the actuator 84. The inserting portion 804, the upper mounting portion 81 and the lower mounting portion 82 are correspondingly formed with a plurality of inserting holes for receiving contacts (not shown). The actuator 84 has a latching portion 842 which can move along a slot 802 defined on the main body 80 in a top-to-down direction, springs (not shown) are located on four corners of the main body 80 to support the actuator 84, when the actuator 84 is pressed downwardly and actuates the locking portion 86 is in an opening position, so that the semiconductor package can be put into the connector. After that, the actuator 84 is forced by the springs to move upwardly and actuates the locking portion 86 to a close position to lock the semiconductor package. The engaging portion 85 has a plurality of bottom edges 850, 852 on four sides thereof to form a frame with a size approximately same with that of the semiconductor package, by this way, the bottom edges 850, 852 can latch edges of the semiconductor package and retain the semiconductor package in the connector, so the semiconductor package is well positioned.
However, the connector adopts lever equipments to actuate the locking portion to fasten the semiconductor package, so the configuration of the connector is complex which is disadvantageous for assembly and use of the connector.
Hence, an improved socket is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.